As well known, there are different configurations of cases for holding and storing compact discs. One type of case is a “standard” sized case into which can be inserted a booklet of four or more pages, an insert for the front cover that is only a single sheet, and/or a separate spine portion to label the spine of the CD case.
Another type of compact disc case is the so-called “slim line” case, which also accepts booklets and/or inserts for labeling the front of the case.
Attempts have been made to create perforated sheets that can be printed in a local printer, such as an ink jet printer and/or a laser jet printer. However, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,789,051 and 6,155,026, the prior art requires at least two different kinds of sheets in order to print an insert or a booklet. This arrangement is costly to the end-user, in that they need to buy a supply of both types of sheets in order to perform different functions.
Consequently there is a need for a single, versatile sheet onto which a user may selectively print a booklet, an insert, or an insert having a spine portion for insertion into a slim line case.